The construction of a dedicated instrument for low angle single crystal diffraction in the resolution range of 10 to 1000 E (DOE funds) was completed in early 1998. A new goniostat equipped with a video microscope was assembled and replaced the old goniostat taken from a decommissioned Enraf Nonius rotation camera. The data collection software used on BL1-5 was implemented to perform "dose-mode" data collection. A motorized image plate translation stage was built to hold four image plates for more efficient data collection. A Fuji BAS2000 Image Plate scanner is now dedicated to low angle single crystal diffraction.